Emerald Blue
by Legend's 23
Summary: McKenna Ryan is celebrating her 24th birthday at a club with her two best friends but when she meets the handsome blond biker, a whole new level of celebrating begins.


**2010**

The walls vibrated to the Wild Ones by Flo Rida. The disco balls throughout the club reflected lights in every color. A smoky, silver, haze filled the dark room, to which her eyes had already adjusted. The smell of marijuana and sweat was the current aroma inside the venue. The music drowned out all other audible sounds. You practically had to shout at the person sitting next to you. The dance floor was occupied to the fullest capacity, as it always was on a Saturday night. McKenna Ryan was enjoying her 24th birthday with her two best friends, Morgan and Britton. She should have known better than to blow her hair straight and wear it down. By her fourth dance, it was a huge frizzy mess. She pulled it back into the best ponytail she could muster. McKenna sat back in the booth, taking another puff on a joint before passing it on to Britton, who then passed it on to Morgan. Another round of shots and Tequila made it's way to their table, courtesy of her big brother, who owned the night club, Lucky Squad. McKenna definitely did not mind the fringe benefits that came her way through his association.

McKenna was in her last year at UCLA. She had been the first one in her family to go to college. Growing up in their rundown neighborhood and seeing the one way path that she was headed on, her brother vehemently insisted she enroll. After their mother, Robin, was sentenced to 10 years in prison for 1st degree murder, he was forced to become the head of the household at seventeen. McKenna was ten. Given their circumstances, they both grew up earlier than any child their age should have, but she was lucky enough to have the full advantage of both a street and a college education. With her knowledge of how to read other people's personality, her over the top charisma and stunningly good looks, getting exactly what she wanted, soon became thing of the norm. Her brown skin always had a shimmery glow to it and her expressive brown eyes always seem to hold a mystery. From an early age on, she was always fully confident within herself and always spoke her true mind. Perhaps that was her one major flaw.

After downing another drink and laughing loudly at nothing in particular, McKenna's gaze returned to the dance floor where her eyes suddenly met an attractive blond on the other side of the room. Squinting through the smoke filled haze, she could see that he was extremely adonic. He had a bottle in one hand and a cigarette in the other, surrounded by a group of men all sporting biker cuts. He looked a bit too arrogant and a bit too self-assured of himself, although, that was not necessarily a bad thing. She was amused. He leaned off of the bar and started making his way over to her. As if in the movies, everything surrounding her seemed to start moving in slow motion: his approach, the dancers, the smoke. It was as if time was buffering for completion.

As he moved closer, McKenna could see his more resilient features. He was fucking beautiful. She gave him the glance over more than once. Given his attire, she was surprised they let him in the club at all. Wearing baggy jeans, a dark blue hoodie and white sneaker were the three things the club did not abide on Saturday nights. He was also wearing his leather cut, matched by the rest of his crew, clearly indicating gang affiliation, which was another no with the club's policies. He had to have had some type of pull with her brother.

In what seemed like an eternity, he finally made his way over to her. He placed his bottle on the table and ran his hand through his messy blond hair. Taking a long drag of his cigarette, he knelt down in front of her on one knee, placing his forearm in her lap. _Was he going to propose she thought, laughing internally._ His arrogance passed through his pores like an explosion. His profound blue eyes commanded her attention, as he leaned in closer, brushing his lips against her right ear. "If you're all done checking me out, can I get a dance?" He lingered a moment longer then necessary, continuing to rest on her lap, before leaning back to read her expression.

Touching his arm, McKenna leaned in closer, holding their eye contact and also lingering a moment longer than necessary. "You journeyed all the way over here, in your best hood-rat walk, to tell me how hard that I've been checking you out, and you what, expect me to dance with you now?" She momentarily lost herself in his captivating eyes. They were the color of a summer sky after the storm, and they were truly breathtaking. Vaguely smiling, he nodded his head, yes. Rising to his feet, and taking both of her hands into his, he led them onto the dance floor.

He wasted no time in pulling McKenna into him, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and holding her closely. McKenna placed her forehead onto his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist, moving her them underneath his shirt. She felt the cold piece of steel that was tucked into the back of his jeans. It wasn't anything that she wasn't use to and she ignored it, re-positioning her hands to the middle of his back. He pulled away from her abruptly. "We good?" He observed her expression, getting lost in her stunningly striking brown eyes.

"As far as I can tell." He give her a sexy half smile, pulling her back into him. She felt him responding through his jeans. He moved his right hand down to her lower back, while the other moved down to her ass. Holding her frame against his swelling cock, he continued to lead their two-step slow dance. It felt as if he was fucking her through his jeans. Trying to convey each other's thoughts, they stood in the middle of the dance floor and dry fucked to Cosmic Love by Florence and the Machine. Both of his hands were now firmly placed on her ass, holding her in place. McKenna lightly caressed back. Looking down at her, he lowered his head, capturing her mouth in a kiss, sucking her tongue into his mouth, tasting her, enjoying her. There was something about this stranger that transfixed McKenna and she didn't have a hope as to what that was. Lost to the entirety surrounding them, they both suddenly stopped.

Morgan did not miss a single moment. Ever since the handsome stranger made his way over to her best friend. She took another drag of the joint she was holding. She ran her free hand through curly, now dampened hair. She sized him up from top to bottom and bottom to top. He looked familiar to her. Morgan knew him from somewhere but she couldn't quite place it at the moment. She picked up her cell phone and discreetly took his picture while pretending to check her messages. Morgan has been McKenna's best friend since the third grade. She was a gossip and a troublemaker. Wherever she went, it followed her. She made sure of it. She always had to be the center of attention and she always managed to make everything about her, but she always had McKenna's back, no matter what. As she was about to throw her phone onto the table it suddenly occurred to her. She was out with her ex-boyfriend, McKenna's big brother, when they ran into him and his crew at The 13th Annual Outdoor Picnic in Oakland. She wasn't introduced to him, she knew she had to hang back while business was discussed, but she never forgot a face, especially one as noticeable as his.

They were the only two people who existed in this particular moment in time. Still holding onto their intensity, he took her by the hand and guided her to the closest corner. "We still okay?" He asked, in a low raspy tone, with his sexy half smile. McKenna nodded yes. Raising her hands above her head, he pinned them against the wall, forcing his lips onto hers. McKenna fought back, sucking him a bit too hard, biting his bottom lip in anticipation. She drew blood. He flinched a bit and slowly passed his tongue over his fresh wound. Still holding her arms above her head, he pressed his forehead on hers. Then observing her with all seriousness, simple stated. "I'm Jax Teller."

"Okay." Was all that McKenna offered. She wanted him. The bulge in his jeans that was now pressed tightly against her, made her pussy pulsate. She was wet and swollen. This time, he had the wall to help hold her in place. Jax's hand moved between her thighs. He began to massage her pussy though the thin black lace fabric. His hand wet with her pre-cum. McKenna's head fell back against the wall. She closed her eyes tightly. A barely audible whimper escaped her lips. "Jax."

"Look at me." His voice commanding and exceedingly domineering, ordering her to look at him. McKenna brought her head forward, opening her eyes. Any inhibition she had ten minutes ago had now left the building. Jax hooked his fingers into her panties, slowly pulling them off, lowering himself, allowing her to fully step out of them. He placed them into the left pocket of his cut. He undid his jeans and pulled out his rock hard cock. He playfully rubbed himself back and forth against McKenna's now throbbing pussy. Eyes fused, the slow seduction, the lust, the music, McKenna was gone. He entered her, hard and fast. This time his name fell from her lips much louder than a whimper. Again, she closed her eyes tightly, pressing her forehead onto his.

"I'm gonna need you to look at me darlin." Jax managed in a barely audible tone. She lifted her head again, settling on his eyes. She could barely keep her balance but he kept a firm grip on her with every plunge inside her. McKenna barely had time to get use to the intrusion of his enormous dick penetrating her swollen clit. She opened her legs father apart hoping to accommodate the situation. His rhythm quicken as he continued to fuck her hard against the wall. Jax pulled down the spaghetti straps that held her dress, exposing her breast to him. He began to devoured her right breast. He sucked her areola, lightly grazing and pulling with his teeth. He caressed her with his tongue, once again taking her whole into his mouth. The bass was vibrating off of the walls and throughout her body. The atmosphere was almost completely black. The smoke filled fog filled the empty air and McKenna was losing her mind to Jax Teller. With his last thrust inside, her entire body shook as the warm release spilled out of her. Jax held onto her firmly and intimately, coming a few seconds after. They were both soaked with sweat, trying to carry their breathing back to normal. Jax adjusted her dress back to appropriate, then adjusted himself as well. They both let out a small chuckle, foreheads still resting on each other. "And you are?" He asked, while stroking the side of her face.

McKenna held a long pause before responding. "I need to go clean myself off." She lightly pushed him off of her before making her way to the restroom. Moments later, she fell into the booth that was shared by Morgan and Brit. She hadn't even notice the huge smile that was occupying her face. She grabbed her phone and scrolled for the latest updates. Three missed calls and four text messages. She unintentionally brought her hand to her mouth, touching the smile that was now displaying her afterglow. She put her phone down and looked over at her two friends. They were both staring at her with expectancy. "What?" McKenna questioned, but she already knew. Her eyes left them for a moment in search of her new handsome stranger, Jax Teller.

Almost a week had passed since that faithful night, and the occasional smile still graced McKenna's face whenever she though about Jax. She sat in her new black BMW X6 M, courtesy of her big brother, Laroy, thinking back to that night. She had lied and told Morgan and Brit that it was just a dance and that he wasn't really her type. Normally, this was something she would have shared with her confidants, but in her own strange way, she wanted to keep Jax to herself a little while longer. As she was leaving the club that night, she saw Jax and his friends behaving badly in their VIP section. He looked up just as she had her eyes on him. His body language asked her if she was leaving. She gave him a small wave and left. Jax met up with her in the parking lot as she was about to open the car door. "You're not even gonna tell me your name?" McKenna placed both of her hands on his chest, then pulled him into a hug. "Another time?" She responded with a question. Releasing him, she stumbled into the back passenger side, closing the door behind her. Jax backed away from the car as it pulled out. He was not amused. Sure he was use to fucking random chicks at any given moment, but she was not random and neither was he. They both new that.

The car behind her honked it's horn. McKenna sat at the four-way intersection longer than necessary, lost in her reoccurring daydream of Jax. She drove ahead two more blocks and parked her car across the street from her house. Her driveway was crowded as usual, but this time it was with motorcycles instead of cars. Laroy's friends and associated always kept their driveway occupied. Walking across the street, she scanned the faces on her front lawn before spotting Laroy. She saw him talking to an older, burly looking man, whose back was facing her. She came to a complete halt when she identified the cut he was wearing, displayed the Sons of Anarchy patch. McKenna's eyes continued scanning the rest of her yard. Then she saw him. She saw Jax. Standing composed and smiling a little too widely, he had already noticed her. He stood attentively, waiting for her to approach. The loud sound of a car horn cause her to nearly jump out of her skin. Everyone in the yard turned towards her direction. She hadn't realized she had stopped walking in the middle of the street. The driver screamed some profanity at her and Laroy screamed one back, throwing his beer bottle at the car.

"Hey Mac." Laroy greeted her from the porch steps. The group of eight men all held her attention. "Everyone. this is my little sister, McKenna. McKenna, this is everyone." They all greeted her in unison. Laroy didn't introduce them by their individual names, which meant that they were his business connections and this was meant to be the extent of McKenna's association with them.

She gave a smile and a slight wave of acknowledgment. "Everyone". She started to make her way into her house, when Jax called out to her. Turning her head, her eyes slowly maneuvered back to him. Her heart skipped. She really hadn't expected to see him again. Sure she flirted with the chance of a possibility, but that was all that it was, a chance possibility. He was standing here on her front lawn and she was honestly ecstatic to see him.

"You look familiar. Don't I know you from somewhere?" Once again, all eyes were on McKenna, especially Laroy's, this time awaiting a response from her. Jax tilted his head, feigning a confused look. Then his face lit up as if he'd won a prize. With the snap of his fingers, he answered, "Lucky Squad, Saturday night?" She decided to play along using the secret code that they had obviously now shared.

"That's right." She said, pointing her finger at him. "I accidentally spilled my drink all over you. I hope I didn't cause too much damage."

"Nah, I'll give my cleaning bill to big brother, Laroy over here."

"Big brother ain't paying for shit." Laroy responded, unaware of the blatant illusion between the two of them.

Jax and McKenna shared a knowing smile. "Well, it was nice seeing you again, Jax." McKenna walked into her house, and headed upstairs to her bedroom, slamming the door with her foot. She collapsed onto her bed and fished her mobile out of her handbag.

"Hey bitch." Brit answered in her usual animated voice.

"Hey, remember that guy I was dancing with on Saturday?

"Which one?" She remembered McKenna dancing with three guys on Saturday.

"The blond biker who followed me out to the car."

"You mean the one that you said you weren't interested in? Yes, I remember him. Why?"

"He's at my house right now."

"Oh my god, Is he stalking you? What the fuck is he doing at your house?"

"Business with Laroy."

"So, are you and Jax going to hook up again?"

"What? What the fuck, Britton? How do you know his name?"

Britton started to laugh on the other end. "Girl please, I'm your best friend. Morgan and I know all about Jax. You spent twenty minutes with the guy in a dark corner, letting him feel up on you, you're definitely doing more than just dancing." Morgan remembered him from the Oakland Picnic with Laroy, so we Googled him. Girl, Google is your friend."

McKenna laughed in disbelief. "Shit, why didn't I think of that? Why didn't you guys say anything?" Normally, Morgan would have been all over her about Jax.

"You didn't, so we didn't. But we knew you would sooner or later. Jax is definitely your type, in and out of jail, violent, convicted felon, everything you look for in a man." They both started laughing again.

As she was about to question Brit again, there was a loud knock on her bedroom door. "Yeah?" she called out anxiously.

"It's Jax." McKenna unintentionally pressed the end key on her phone, hanging up on Brit, while staring at the door. This was unexpected. She could tell Jax didn't give a shit in general but she didn't think he would be brazen enough to come up to her bedroom with Laroy downstairs. Jax was definitely the poster child for the men that Laroy tried to keep away from her. "McKenna?" Jax called out, with another loud knock.

She rose from the bed, glancing in the mirror, fixing her hair, then sat back down. She'd played out so may scenarios in her mind, fantasizing about their next encounter, but him knocking on her bedroom door was not one of them. "Come on in Jax."

He entered the room, closing the door behind him, looking around, taking in the decor, before settling his eyes on her. "We still okay?" He asked, with a hint of concern in his voice.

"As far as I know Teller. We're fine." She moved back as so that her back was leaning against the headboard, crossing her legs, yoga style.

"You mind?" He motioned to her bed. McKenna motioned for him to sit. "So you're McKenna Wayne, Laroy's little sister. Well shit, I would have never guessed that one." He playfully tapped her knee.

"Ryan." She corrected him. "It's McKenna Ryan. Laroy and I are half siblings. Our mother got around." The both let out an inward laugh. "So you're in business with my brother, is that the reason you were at the club on Saturday?" Jax nodded. "Well if that wasn't perfect timing." Jax nodded again with a smile crossing his face.

Sliding closer to her and uncrossing her legs, he slid in-between them, wrapping them around his waist. "I'm heading out to finish up some club business. Is it alright if I stop by later?" Jax asked, caressing her face.

McKenna nodded. "Can you stay for a few minutes before you leave?"

"Absolutely, babe."

McKenna slid down on her back, pulling Jax on top of her. He re-positioned himself to her side, taking her into his arms. Lying here in his arms, her body raised and fell with his every breath. She came to the realization that right in the present moment, he was the one and when he comes back tonight, she knew that he would fuck her into the mattress, or on the floor or up against the wall. And in the morning when they woke up, she would be his and he would be hers and Laroy would be throwing a fucking fit.

**2014**

McKenna folded the last of the laundry. She starting walking around the house collecting anything that was out of place, dishes, toys, food. Jax was supposed to be home half an hour ago. So much for that promise. "Emerald, baby, it's time for bed." Their four year old daughter, followed her around, holding onto her favorite blanket.

"I want to wait up until Daddy comes home." She lifted her arms for McKenna to pick her up. Wrapping her limbs around her mother's body, she rested her head onto her shoulder. Whenever Jax was late, they would go through this same routine. She would beg to stay up to say goodnight to her father, only to fall asleep in her mother's arms a few minutes later.

"Sweetheart, he has to work late tonight. How about we call him to say goodnight?"

She sleepily nodded in the crook of her mother's neck.

McKenna dialed Jax's number and got his voice mail. "Jackson, where the fuck are you. Call me back, now."

"Mommy you said fuck." Emerald notified her mother.

"I know. I'm sorry baby. But remember, just because you hear me say adult words, doesn't mean you can say them too."

"When I'm correcting you it does." McKenna glanced at her smart-alack daughter. She was definitely Jax Teller's child.

The next morning, McKenna awoke with her body intertwined with Jax's, with her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. He was still wearing his jeans, t-shirt, and sneakers. Falling into bed fully clothed, meant that he was dead tired when he got home last night. It also meant he had to stay out later to normal to clean up some club bullshit that must have went sideways. She lazily turned and reached for her phone to check the time. She still had a good 30 minutes before she had to rise and start her day. McKenna fell back onto his chest and decided to use those 30 minutes to stay exactly where she was meant to be, lying in bed, next to her husband of three years, Jackson Teller.


End file.
